


Twenty-Seven

by spanglecap



Series: Prompt Fills & Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actual puppy Steve Rogers, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Very short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanglecap/pseuds/spanglecap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw prompt of "Okay but picture Steve kissing all of Nat’s scars every night" by Ao3 user Carstairsy/tumblr user queenromanovas and I had to drabble sorry not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Seven

"Are you nearly finished?" Natasha sighs sleepily, tugging a corner of the duvet up to under her chin.

"I think I missed a few," Steve mumbles in response against her skin, lips trailing down her ribcage to mouth against the scar on her hip. "Not my fault you've got so many."

Natasha's used to this almost nightly ritual of his by now. Kissing her scars. Sometimes he starts it as he undresses her, and by the time he's finished she's trembling and sighing his name. But most of the time, it's once they're sweaty and spent, when she's curled up against him. It's soothing, the way his lips trail languidly over her body. Relaxing. Comforting.

"Think I lost count a long time ago," she jokes, rolling onto her back and looking down at him.

"Twenty-seven," he says, still focused on her skin. There's a strange feeling in her chest at the way he replies without pause, at the way he holds her so tenderly and his lips brush the marred flesh, even though the process isn't really that new to her anymore.

"You know you don't hav-"

"I want to," he cuts off quickly. But he pauses, looks up at her. "Unless...you don't want me to? You should have said sooner."

Natasha doesn't know what to say for a moment because there's a look in his eyes which is so sincere it hurts. Dangerous espionage and exploding buildings, she can handle. But this, this is something else entirely. Something she was never trained for. Give her an alien invasion over this any day.

"No," she starts shakily, and he tilts his head to one side, waiting for her to clarify. Yep. An alien invasion would _definitely_ be easier than this. She swallows thickly. "I...I like it," she admits, heart beating out of rhythm, the idea of being able to enjoy something like this foreign in her mind. He smiles broadly.

"Four more to go then," he says, dipping his head down to carry on where he'd left off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was super short but I felt like I hadn't posted anything in ages so there we go! Hopefully will have the next chapter of Closer finished sometime this week for those that have been waiting :)


End file.
